Teleconference systems (e.g., conference phones) often include a particular type of phone that is well-suited for use in telephone conference calls with multiple people calling from multiple different geographic locations. A typical teleconference device may be similar to a conventional mobile phone in that it may include a keypad to dial phone numbers and, in some cases, a display to render data relevant to the call including the phone number, participant names, a local time, the length of the call, and the like, but typically does not include a handset. Rather, teleconference devices often include a loudspeaker to allow all participants to hear the conversation and a microphone to enable hands-free use.
Teleconference systems have improved as new generations are introduced into the market. For instance, high fidelity speakers and microphones can be found on contemporary devices. Some modern displays offer richer content, improved resolution, sleeker user interfaces, and greater functionality. In many modern teleconference systems, video conferencing may be integrated with the audio for a more engaging communication experience.
Despite the many improvements in teleconference systems, many teleconference systems still incorporate suboptimal design choices and performance tradeoffs to accommodate certain performance specifications that continue to plague even the more contemporary high end systems. Thus, continued innovation is needed to address the inherent design flaws that necessitate these performance tradeoffs to make for better quality, more robust, and higher fidelity teleconference systems.